


Ro-Mance

by Jebbler



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jebbler/pseuds/Jebbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny really wants to further her relationship with Ruby but has no clue how. So she goes and asks the two most incompetent people people for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ro-Mance

"You what now?" Weiss took a step back from the door frame, allowing the taller girl to step through. In all her shock she hadn't forgotten her manners.

"I need you to teach me how to make Ruby like me more." Penny stated again, her face just as serious as it was when she walked in.

Weiss sat on her bed, massaging her temples, "I don't think it's possible for her to like you anymore than she does now, Penny." It was true, Ruby couldn't be more in love with the strange newcomer. They had only met a month ago yet they were determined to spend every minute in each other's presence.

Sitting next to the ice queen Penny sighed, "Yes but, I want to do more." Her voice was tight, as if she didn't know exactly what she was asking.

"You mean like romance?"

Penny quirked her brow at the word, "Ro-mance?"

Weiss waved her hand in the air as if it would make the girl understand better, "You know, like giving her flowers and going on dates."

Seemingly out of nowhere Penny had pulled out a tiny notebook and was writing down every word Weiss had said, "Go on..."

The heiress couldn't even believe she was having this conversation but whatever, "Well, if I were to like someone I would wear something nice..."

Penny's ginger hair bounced as she nodded, "Like a suit!" Her father always wore a suit and she thought they looked rather nice.

"Uh...yeah, a suit." Weiss sighed again, "Look I'm not the person you need to be asking about these matters, try Yang; She is Ruby's sister after all."

Before Penny could answer, the door opened, revealing Weiss's savior in the form of a busty blonde.

"What about me? Oh heya Penny!" Yang didn't even question the hug Weiss gave her before darting out the door. Penny had a way of making the ice queen very awkward.

"Salutations Yang!" Penny had sounded happy to see her but didn't even get up to give Yang the bone crushing hug she had been expecting.

Taking Weiss's place on the bed, the older girl frowned, "Something wrong, hun?" Yang had been the first to except Penny after Ruby. A friend of her sister's was a friend of hers!

Except it had been made very clear very quickly that the two were dating, and the blonde thought that was just adorable.

Penny's entire demeanor sagged, "I don't think I'm doing enough for your sister. In our relationship I mean." 

Yang had a fair idea on where this was going, "Well, what do you wanna be doing?"

"I don't really know." The other girl shrugged, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Look, if you wanna have sex with my sister you don't have to be shy about it!" Yang patted Penny on the back, only getting a confused stare in return.

Putting a gloved fist to her mouth, Yang began to recite the ins and outs of the 'birds and the bees'. Going into explicit detail whenever the younger girl looked befuddled.

Honestly it was the same old talk she had given Ruby on her 14th birthday. But, whereas back then, she would only get terrified looks of disgust, she now got excited head bobs and exclamations.

"So, what you're saying is..." Penny took a moment to collect her thoughts, "That if I wanted to get Ruby to like me more, we just have to have intercourse!"

"Yeah- Wait what?"

The freckled girl stood and hurriedly shook Yang's hand, "Oh thank you Yang, you've solved all my problems!" Then she rushed out the door despite the blonde's protests.

It was now Yang's turn to be awkward, "Oh god what have I done..." She put her face in her hands and stayed like that for a good hour or so.

The next day she was sure she'd get an earful from her sister, who'd have to spend the rest of the day dealing with a Penny in an over sized suit trying to get into her pants.


End file.
